


The Serpent

by Yatorihell



Series: In The Darkness [54]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, ノラガミ | Noragami (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yatorihell/pseuds/Yatorihell
Summary: Yato returns home for Christmas, and the prophecy is nearly within reach...
Series: In The Darkness [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/547369
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Serpent

When Christmas break arrived Yato could barely hide his excitement.

For years he’d been left at Hogwarts or, more recently, had followed Yukine home. But now he would have his first family Christmas – one that he could actually remember.

The row of houses along Grimmauld Place were dusted with snow which hid the black-tiled roofs and piled up in the empty flower boxes that lined the black iron fences that gated each house.

Number Twelve grated its way into existence, the golden lamplight shining through the windows invitingly and a wreath of holly hung around the serpent door knocker.

Sakura opened the door as Yato approached, hearing the squeak of the frozen gate as it closed behind him. She wore a long red dress and a beaming smile, and Yato couldn’t help but think she was dressing up as Santa.

“Merry Christmas, Yato,” Sakura said as she folded him into an embrace. Her warmth soaked his snowflaked coat, scarf pressed up against his nose as he returned the hug.

He was happy to be home.

There was a strong smell of pine and roasting chestnuts that filed the house as Yato lugged his suitcase into the hallway. Compared to his first visit, Grimmauld Place looked like a different place entirely. Light, sleek wallpaper covered the walls and black skirting boards edged the dark green carpet that ran through the entirety of the downstairs. Holly had been twined around the polished bannister and spiralled staircase where Yato could hear Buckbeak’s distant squawk at hearing a new visitor.

In the corner of the living room was a large pine Christmas tree dressed in silver and gold baubles, tinsel, and streamers. Pale golden lights danced between the spiky branches and a small silver star glittered at the top of the tree, barely touching the ceiling. A few brightly wrapped presents were tucked out of sight on the floor beneath the lower branches, and Yato’s excitement grew.

Yato noticed skewers of chestnuts roasting in the fireplace which was hung with three red stockings, and boxes of half-eaten sweet treats scattered across the table.

“Ebisu is making dinner, then we’ll play some games, ok?” Sakura said.

Yato nodded with a smile. He walked his suitcase out of the living room and headed up the stairs. Sakura headed down to the kitchen where the heavenly smell of roast potatoes and roast chicken wafted up and made Yato’s mouth water.

The gas lamps were lit all the way up the stairs, showing off the decorations Sakura and Ebisu had adorned on the walls. Yato smiled at the holly wreath that lay on the floor outside Buckbeak’s room as he threw himself at the door shrieking. Yato called out to him loudly, and Buckbeak ceased his hammering; it seemed he recognised Yato’s voice and was placated at knowing who had arrived.

Yato continued up to his room, finding it just as he had left it when he left and began unpacking. He found a box of chocolates on his bedside table as he set his hand mirror down. Yato smiled again.

This was going to be a good Christmas.

The days rolled past in games, snow, and late nights in front of the fire. Although Ebisu had unnerved him, Yato found himself growing used to the ‘new’ addition to the family.

On Christmas Eve, Madame Kofuku and Daikoku made an unexpected appearance to wish them a Merry Christmas.

Sakura invited them in from the snowstorm, flurries of snow stuck to their clothing as they stamped the snow off their boots and laughed with pink cheeks. Madame Kofuku shrugged off her red coat which was trimmed with white, alike to Daikoku’s maroon overcoat and black scarf.

Sakura ushered them into the living room and onto the small two-seater sofa, which looked more like a loveseat under Daikoku’s frame as Madame Kofuku curled up beside him. Sakura produced glasses from the cabinet in the corner of the room and a dark, thin bottle; it seemed Santa would get her sherry.

The sickly-sweet smell breached Yato’s senses, and although Sakura had made it very clear that he wouldn’t be drinking by only taking out three glasses, Yato was glad he didn’t have to drink it.

The conversation turned from the Order of the Phoenix to Hogwarts. Sakura had already informed Madame Kofuku about Yato’s secret ‘club’, but Madame Kofuku reassured Yato.

“If you need anything or an alibi, come straight to me,” Madame Kofuku said. She swirled her sherry in her glass before downing the last dredges of the syrupy liquor and stood up, signalling it was time to leave.

Sakura walked the couple to the front door where they shrugged on their coats. Yato followed and noticed Ebisu peeking around the corner from the kitchen stairs and gave him a small smile as he passed. Ebisu was as equal as anyone in this house, but he still felt the need to hide his presence as a house elf despite his freedom.

A gust of wind blew in through the house and sapped the heat into the night air. Orange patches of streetlights shone down onto the snow and illuminated the light snowstorm that encircled Madame Kofuku and Daikoku as they stepped onto the street.

Daikoku paused and looked back at Yato.

“Be careful.” Daikoku regarded him with serious, reproachful eyes, knowing what Yato was risking if he or anyone else got caught by the Ministry. He didn’t condemn their actions, but they were bold indeed.

Yato nodded. “I will.”

Madame Kofuku linked her arm with Daikoku’s and put a hand up in farewell, and they disappeared into the night.

On Christmas morning, Buckbeak was let out of his half-destroyed bedroom. The festive period was a time for family; they were mismatched but a family still. _‘A fugitive, a wizard, a house-elf and a stolen Hippogriff’_ , Yato had joked.

Buckbeak took over an entire couch as they opened their presents, nipping at the baubles that hung off the Christmas tree and pulling at the fairy lights until Sakura scolded him. The promise of ferrets was enough to keep him quiet until dinnertime.

Yato had a miserable time trying to find presents for Sakura. In the end he went with a ring that he thought would match the locket he had found in the goblet in the library, a book by an author who had published more books since her time in Azkaban, and a long scarf.

Ebisu received new clothing, which was well needed as he hadn’t received any since Sakura freed him. He received a clean tunic, socks, a nightcap and pyjamas, which would look strange as it would appear as if a child would be wandering around the house from now on.

As for Yato, he received a black beanie, matching black jacket and trousers, a white bandana, and a wand case that was similar to the one Sakura kept hers in.

Yato looked under the tree again and saw a small parcel tucked next to the tree trunk. The final gift was wrapped in silver snowflake paper, and when Yato plucked it out he saw his name written in capital letters on the tag.

He looked at Sakura who had caught wind of what he had found and smiled.

Yato tore it open and a heavy rectangle fell into his lap. Flipping it over, Yato found it was a moving picture in a silver frame of the original Order of the Phoenix, akin to the one in the library. He could see a young Sakura smiling back at him, as well as Madame Kofuku and Daikoku. Yato scanned the picture, trying to work out who Kazuma’s and Bishamon’s parents were in the faded picture. He spotted a woman who reminded him of Bishamon, but no one else he could match to the pair.

“If you get a picture of your Order, I have another frame you can put it in,” Sakura said.

Yato looked at her and grinned. He would like that. The old and the new Order of the Phoenix, parents and their children fighting the same war decades apart for the same cause.

Not long after midday Ebisu had finished cooking Christmas dinner. The turkey was fat and golden, steam rising from the dish as Sakura set it down on the dining room table. Scarlet and gold Christmas crackers lay between the platters of roast potatoes, steamed vegetables and Yorkshire that filled the table surrounding their empty plates. A large gravy boat threatened to spill its contents on the white tablecloth that was embroidered with holly wreaths and mistletoe, making Yato extra careful when he handled it as to not ruin the covering.

They ate until they were stuffed, and then some more when the Christmas pudding and custard came out. The table lay in ruins, too bothered to clean up until much later on.

Yato heard Buckbeak in the back garden having his own feasts of ferret and pheasant as he made his way to the living room and collected his presents to put them upstairs. Ebisu had vanished to the kitchen along with Sakura, beginning to make a dent in the mountain of washing up that Yato imagined was comparable to when they had come back to Grimmauld Place.

They lay around after they had rectified the dining room watching trashy Christmas TV and films until the sun had set and the fireplace had begun to crackle. Yato could see the snowfall beyond the netted curtains and the faint sound of voices and laughter outside where the neighbouring Muggles had begun making their way to pubs in the holiday spirit.

Once Ebisu had gone to bed, nightcap and pyjamas in hand, Yato decided it was a good time to ask Sakura about the Order. Yato glanced across from Sakura who had long tuned out of the Christmas special on TV and was looking into the fireplace, glass of sherry in hand.

“Sakura?” Yato asked.

“Mmm?” Sakura replied, she had snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Yato, a small smile on her face. She wasn’t merry on sherry, Yato was sure, but having a Christmas with family for the first time in years must have lifted her mood.

“I was wondering if you recruited any of the pureblood families into the Order?” Yato asked.

Sakura looked pensive and looked into the fireplace, glass in hand resting on the armchair. “Not that I can think of. Maybe a few who were in the old Order. Why?”

Yato leaned forward on the sofa slightly, arms resting on his legs. “Well, you said that your parents were in the Order, and that you recruited people like you…”

By this Yato meant orphans or those who had lost relatives in the First Wizarding War, like Sakura herself.

“Yes?” Sakura said slowly. She cast a look back at Yato, eyebrows scrunched together quizzically and firelight flickering across the side of her face.

Yato glanced at his hands with a deep breath before looking back at her expectant face.

“Well, there’s a few kids at Hogwarts whose families are in the Sacred Twenty-Eight, Kazuma and Bishamon. I think Bishamon’s parents were in the original Order of the Phoenix.”

Sakura frowned at this, but Yato continued quickly.

“I know you don’t want to recruit children, but Yukine and Hiyori are practically Order members too, and Kazuma and Bishamon are part of Hogwarts’ Order of the Phoenix, they’re the best in the class!”

Sakura’s mouth pulled into a reluctant smile at the name they’d given themselves. “So, you want them to join the Order?”

Yato nodded.

Sakura let out a small sound, although it was not a bad sign. “For now, having them in your Order is good enough. Maybe after we get the prophecy we could see if they would like to join.”

Yato took that as a yes. He smiled. “Thanks, Sakura.”

“But don’t go saying anything to them yet,” Sakura warned. She pointed at him with her glass with a faux menacing look that was betrayed by her smile. “Wait until we have the prophecy.”

Yato nodded, satisfied.

It looked like the Order had two new members.

~

On New Years Eve, Yato Sakura and Ebisu (who stood on a chair) watched London light up from the upper floors of the house. They could hear the distant singing of Auld Lang Syne that was nearly drowned out by brilliant fireworks screaming and exploding as far as the eye could see as the New Year was rung in.

Sakura gave Yato a kiss on the cheek and Ebisu a kiss on the forehead, wishing them a Happy New Year. Yato smiled. Over the Christmas period she had acted like a mother more than a sister, but any way he looked at her she would always be his family.

They didn’t stay up for too long, the sound of fireworks following them to their beds and becoming white noise as they drifted off to sleep.

Little did they know, this was the year of the snake.

~

Yato came to slowly, and he could see that he was no longer in bed.

He was on the ground, moving slowly and a sound like nails grating softly on a chalkboard followed him. A great expanse of black tiled marble surrounded him, and out of the corner of his eye he could see a reflection. Patterned scaled skin dragged along the floor in sync with his movements, the long body of a thick snake following behind him.

A door came into view, grey with a brass handle in the centre. Yato couldn’t make out the engraving that was engraved on the circumference of the handle, but he assumed it was Latin.

He blinked and the door was gone.

Instead, he saw a man in a long coat walking up an aisle of shelves that seemed to go on forever. The man held his wand up, the tip glowing brightly and illuminating his surroundings.

Yato moved slowly, following the man who seemed familiar. His eyes drifted to the shelves which were lined with milky spheres held in small, ornate stands, and a whisper of his name came from somewhere within them.

The sound of scales chaffing against the marble made the man pause. His wand illuminated the scratchy stubble on the side of his face and slicked-back hair as he turned slowly, eyes on the ground, and his gaze fell on Yato.

Daikoku.

In an instant it was as if Yato had struck, vision blurring with the speed of the action.

He recoiled just as fast as he had moved and Daikoku was on the ground, wand clattered to the ground beside him and the tip fading away. The only light that allowed him to see his prey now was that which emanated from the orbs that silently watched over the assault.

Yato’s vision blurred and he lurched forward, and in the next second Daikoku was covering his head from his assailant.

Another strike. A scream.

Daikoku’s face came into view. Yato’s stomach flipped over. Daikoku looked at him, fear like that which he saw in his eye the night he lost control of his werewolf side and he felt him lose his humanity. Blood streamed from wounds on his face and his hands which were held out to protect himself, but it was already too late to stop.

Another scream pierced through Yato, but this time it was his own.

Yato sat bolt upright, confronted by a bang and a brilliant white light that blinded him. He could feel sweat dripping down his back and under his bed-shirt, the duvets warmth suffocating him even though it was mid-winter.

The light dimmed and Yato saw Sakura, in the doorway with her wand drawn. Light from the hallway illuminating her figure and he could see the sheer terror on her face. Yato realised that the scream was his own, and Sakura had thought the worst.

Sakura’s wand fell to her side and she rushed to Yato, sitting on the edge of the bed and cupping his face in her hands.

“Yato, what’s wrong?” Sakura whispered gently. She swiped her thumb over his cheeks, trying to calm his breathing as his eyes looked around the room erratically.

“D-Daikoku, I-I saw him somewhere, in my dream, h-he was in trouble…” Yato managed to say.

Sakura’s face went serious, and she ran from the bedroom. Yato could hear her footsteps thundering down the stairs and disappear to the other side of the house.

Yato tried to calm his breathing and let go of the duvet when he realised that he had a death grip on it. He wiped his clammy hands over his face and let out a shaky breath.

After a moment, when his breathing had become more even, Yato swung his legs out of bed and stood up. The carpet was cold on his bare feet as he paced his way downstairs. He heard Buckbeak chirp from the other side of the door, perhaps sensing that something was amiss.

Yato approached Sakura’s room quietly and pushed the door gently. He could hear Sakura talking to someone.

“- of Mysteries… attacked…” Yato caught a few words Sakura said and heard a few more returned from an unknown voice.

Yato peeked around the corner of the door. Sakura was on her knees in front of her fireplace which crackled and covered the voice. If he didn’t know any better, Yato would’ve thought he could see a glimpse of a face within the flames. 

Yato pushed the door again but it let out a gentle squeak. Sakura turned and saw Yato peering into the room. She quickly dismissed whatever was in the fireplace with a few words and stood up. She held out an arm and gestured for Yato to sit on her dishevelled bed. The bed creaked under their weight and Sakura placed her hands around Yato’s.

“What was that?” Yato looked over Sakura at the fireplace.

“Just Floo powder. You can use it to talk to someone as well as travel,” Sakura explained. Her tone turned was monotonous, disguising the worry she felt as to not worry Yato.

Yato thought for a second in silence, piecing together his dream. The orbs, the snake, and who he had seen.

“That was real, wasn’t it?” Yato asked into the silence. A moment passed before Sakura answered.

“I’m afraid so, baby brother,” Sakura said gently.

“What happened?” Yato knew the answer, but he didn’t understand what _happened_. Why he had seen that? How it was _him_ attacking Daikoku?

“Daikoku went to the Department of Mysteries to find your prophecy,” Sakura squeezed Yato’s hand. “We thought that looking for it in the holidays would be less risky; fewer people around.”

Yato looked at Sakura, wounded. Daikoku got hurt because of him; not directly, but he risked his life to break into the Ministry of Magic to find his prophecy.

“I don’t know what you saw, but it looks like the Sorcerer is a Legilimens,” Sakura continued.

Yato’s look of anguish slowly turned to one of confusion. “What’s a Legilimens?”

Sakura sighed, trying to find the words to describe such a person.

“A Legilimens,” Sakura said, “is a person who can get inside someone’s head, ’Mind-reading’, the Muggles call it.”

Sakura looked off into the distance with a slight frown, brow furrowed. “They can see if you’re lying, see your thoughts, emotions, memories, or influence you. Anything you know, they know.”

Sakura looked back at Yato, concerned eyes searching his as if she were trying to read his own thoughts. For a moment, he felt like she could read him like a book.

“Although it’s easier to perform Legilimency by making eye contact, the Sorcerer must have a Legilimency link to you, and it’s getting stronger the more powerful he becomes.”

Yato nodded, feeling sick. The Sorcerer grew more powerful as was now able to reach Yato in his own bed. Although Yato had an inside look at what the Sorcerer was doing whether he likes it or not, the Sorcerer could do just the same…

So that meant that the Sorcerer had shown him Daikoku on purpose.

Yato felt his eyes well, but he was too proud to cry infront of his big sister. Sakura noticed the emotion immediately and pulled Yato into a tight hug in the silence. Beyond his blurred vision, Yato could make out the fire dying down to a smouldering heap over her shoulder.

He sniffed, thinking about his dire circumstances, what was at risk now that the Sorcerer could get in his head. Sakura, Hiyori, Yukine, the Order… everything was at risk because of him.

But the more he thought about it, Yato realised that something didn’t add up: the snake.

Yato sniffed and pulled away, looking at Sakura with a steely look. “If I can see what the Sorcerer is doing, why did I see it through a snake?”

Sakura placed her hands in her own lap and shrugged.

“Some people are Animagus like me,” Sakura chided. “Maybe he is too.”

Yato nodded and let out a shaky breath. It was possible, but surely that sort of information would be known to the Order, unless it was a recent development.

“Can I stop him?” Yato asked. He looked at Sakura side-on and gestured to his head with a finger. “From getting in?”

Sakura gave him a gentle smile, thankful to have some good news to tell him. “Luckily for you, Madame Kofuku has a slight aptitude for Legilimency. I will ask her to give you Occlumency lessons at Hogwarts.”

Yato frowned at the name. “What’s that?”

“It’s a method you can learn to protect your mind against further invasions of a Legilimens,” Sakura replied.

For a second Yato was glad to have some sort of protection he could learn, but it was short-lived as guilt swallowed him.

_Madame Kofuku…._

Did she know what had happened to Daikoku? Was she the one Sakura was talking to in the fireplace?

Yato’s expression betrayed his thoughts, and Sakura could see the culpability that he felt from what he felt were his actions, although he did not commit the attack against Daikoku.

“He’ll be OK, Yato,” Sakura reassured him. “They’re already on their way to get him.”

Yato nodded mutely. He could only pray that Daikoku would live to forgive him.

**Author's Note:**

> Year of the Snake refers to Chinese New Year in February.
> 
> Snake carries the meanings of malevolence, cattiness and mystery, as well as acumen and divination. In some places, people believe that a Snake found in their court can bring delight. However, in most cases, this animal is considered evil, which scares people from the bottom of the heart. There are some idioms in China indicating the danger of this animal, for example, once bitten by the Snake twice shy of ten years.


End file.
